


Holy Hell

by The Hedonistic Angel (englandwouldfalljohn)



Series: Nice and Accurate Poetry [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Celestial Sonnets, Daddy Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kink Meme, M/M, Nice and Accurate Poetry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/The%20Hedonistic%20Angel
Summary: Crowley has a daddy kink for his indulgent Angel.





	Holy Hell

‘D-daddy, please,’

The demon croaked

Though his poor throat

Was sore

He’s taken all

He could choke down

Then he’d taken

Some more

His hips did rock

But met with nought

Save air behind

The chair

Where he was bent

An hour now

His aching cock

Despaired

The angel yanked

His neck fell back

He cried aloud

In pain

Yet stopped him not

For this was their

Objective in

The game

‘Beg harder now,’

The growl came low

A hand was loosely

Wrapped

‘P-please, daddy, PLEASE!’

The demon cried

His orgasm

Still trapped

‘You’ve had enough,’

The angel crooned

Teeth snipping at

His skin

And with a matching

Upward stroke

He let the end

Begin

The thrusting grew

In earnest then

Till with a

Final scream

The pair of them

Came, trembling —

Life on earth

Was a dream!


End file.
